1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains in general to content providers, and in particular to recommending a content resolution for displaying digital content items on a device based on the capabilities of the device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The display capabilities of user devices vary drastically. For example, some devices can display high-definition (HD) content (e.g., 720p or 1080p), while other devices can only display standard-definition (SD) content (e.g., 480p). As a result, when a user goes to rent or purchase a video online from a video system, the video system may offer multiple resolution versions of the video. Each resolution version has a different cost associated with it. Typically, the higher the resolution, the higher the cost.
Some consumers do not know the display capabilities of their display device. Therefore, a user may purchase an HD version of a video because HD is popular when in fact the display device does not have HD capabilities. The extra money spent on the HD version will be a waste because the device will not be able to display the HD version.
Thus, there is a need to assist a user in selecting the proper resolution version of content to display on a device.